Solidão
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba é visto por todos como sendo uma pessoa fria e profissional. Mas acima de tudo, Seto sempre fora muito solitário. Isto é, até uma certa noite, em que recebe uma visita de Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Solidão

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba é visto por todos como sendo uma pessoa fria e profissional. Mas acima de tudo, Seto sempre fora muito solitário. Isto é, até uma certa noite, em que recebe uma visita de Joey. Oneshot.

**Solidão**

Seto Kaiba sempre fora uma pessoa solitária. Sim, todos os dias podia estar rodeado de pessoas, mas não deixava de ser solitário. Para essas pessoas, Seto tinha apenas uma fachada. Não mostrava o seu verdadeiro eu.

A única pessoa a quem Seto se mostrava como realmente era, era Mokuba. Para além de Mokuba, Seto não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiava. Não tinha amigos, apenas conhecidos a quem não mostrava os seus sentimentos. Para eles, Seto Kaiba era sempre frio, profissional e implacável.

Mas agora isso tinha mudado. Bem, nem tudo. Quase todas as pessoas continuavam a ver Seto da mesma maneira, mas agora, para além de Mokuba, havia mais uma pessoa a quem Seto mostrava o que realmente era.

Seto suspirou, ao acabar de assinar o centésimo documento que tinha à sua frente. Olhou para o relógio e depois para o monte de folhas que ainda precisava de assinar.

"Nunca mais vou sair daqui." pensou Seto, desanimado. "O Joey está à minha espera."

Se algum dia Seto amasse alguém, ninguém estaria à espera que essa pessoa fosse Joey Wheeler. No passado, quando estavam juntos, brigavam como cão e gato, insultavam-se e comportavam-se como duas crianças que não sabem quando devem parar de discutir. Mas numa noite, as coisas tinham mudado.

Nesse noite, como sempre, Seto sentia-se sozinho. Estava a jantar sozinho na sua mansão. Mokuba tinha saído para ir passar a noite a casa de um amigo e Seto tinha dispensado os empregos nessa noite. Estava completamente só.

Depois do jantar, Seto foi sentar-se a ler na biblioteca. Mas pouco tempo depois, tocaram à campainha. Praguejando, por alguém vir aborrecê-lo àquela hora, Seto caminhou para a porta e abriu-a. Era Joey.

"O que fazes aqui, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Posso ficar aqui esta noite?" perguntou Joey.

Seto ficou surpreendido com aquela pergunta súbita.

"Ficar aqui esta noite? Porquê?"

"O meu pai não vai passar a noite em casa. E o meu bairro tem sido alvo de uma onda de assaltos... tenho receio de ficar sozinho em casa à noite." disse Joey.

Seto olhou para Joey e achou que a sua expressão era patética, mas de certo modo, Joey parecia tão indefeso e vulnerável.

"Porque é que não ficas na casa do Yugi ou de um dos teus amigos?" perguntou Seto.

"O Yugi não está cá, foi passar o fim-de-semana fora. Não posso ficar em casa da Téa e não há espaço suficiente na casa do Tristan. Restavas tu, Kaiba."

"Nós não somos amigos." disse Seto, friamente.

Depois de ter dito aquilo, daquela maneira, Seto arrependeu-se rapidamente. Viu Joey ficou bastante triste subitamente e isso não lhe agradou, mas Seto não era o tipo de pessoa que fosse pedir desculpa.

"Eu... eu vou-me embora então." disse Joey, virando-se.

Seto viu-o afastar-se. Dentro de Seto, estava a travar-se uma dura batalha. Uma parte de Seto dizia-lhe para ir atrás de Joey e trazê-lo de volta, a outra dizia-lhe para não fazer nada e deixá-lo ir embora.

Eventualmente, a primeira parte ganhou e Seto correu atrás de Joey.

"Espera!"

Joey virou-se para encarar Seto.

"Podes ficar aqui." disse Seto.

"Eu não quero ficar num lugar onde não me querem..."

"Eu... quero que fiques."

Joey e Seto olharam-se nos olhos e Joey acenou afirmativamente.

"Obrigado." disse ele.

Eles voltaram à mansão e Seto foi mostrar um dos quartos a Joey.

"Podes ficar aqui." disse Seto.

"É um quarto enorme." disse Joey, olhando à sua volta.

"É dos quartos mais pequenos que temos aqui na mansão." disse Seto.

"Obrigado por me deixares ficar. Não vou esquecer isto, Kaiba."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e preparou-se para sair do quarto, mas Joey parou-o.

"Posso ir cumprimentar o Mokuba?" perguntou Joey.

"Ele não está. Foi passar a noite a casa de um amigo."

"Oh, não sabia..."

"Pois, mas foi. Até tu teres chegado, eu estava completamente sozinho na mansão." disse Seto.

"Isso... é muito chato." disse Joey, sentando-se na cama do quarto. "Eu odeio estar sozinho."

Joey olhou para Seto à espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Seto não disse nada.

"Tu gostas de estar sozinho?" perguntou Joey.

Seto pareceu pensativo.

"É bom podermos pensar em paz." respondeu Seto.

"Sim, claro que é bom termos alguns momentos para nós, mas estou a falar de estarmos sempre sozinhos... sempre."

"Eu... não, não gosto." admitiu Seto. "Mas eu não tenho tempo para ter amigos como tu."

"Só não tens tempo, se não quiseres." disse Joey. "Eu sei que tens uma empresa para cuidar, mas mesmo assim... o que estavas a fazer quando eu cheguei?"

"Estava a ler."

"Vês? Podias ter ido encontrar-te com alguém, para conviveres. Em vez disso, resolveste ficar aqui fechado..."

"E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, aborrecido.

Joey encarou Seto.

"Também não precisas de me responder mal!" gritou Joey. "Eu não disse nada para te ofender."

"Ora, estavas a criticar-me."

"Era só para te mostrar que não tens de estar sozinho." disse Joey. "Mas pronto, para mim, chega! Vou-me embora."

Joey avançou para a porta, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Não disseste que tinhas medo de ficar sozinho em tua casa?" perguntou Seto.

"Mais vale só, do que mal acompanhado." respondeu Joey. "Sabes, eu menti. O meu bairro não está a ser alvo de nenhuma onde de assaltos. O Mokuba telefonou-me a dizer que tu ias ficar aqui sozinho e pediu-me para inventar uma desculpa e te vir fazer companhia e ficar cá de noite, mas agora olha, fica sozinho, se é o que queres."

Seto largou o braço de Joey.

"O Mokuba pediu-te para me vires fazer companhia?"

"Sim. Ele disse que queria muito ir dormir em casa do amigo, mas não te queria deixar sozinho. E eu concordei em vir, mas foi má ideia." disse Joey. "Eu sabia que íamos acabar por discutir. Nem sei como é que eu posso estar apaixonado por ti."

Nesse momento, Seto arregalou os olhos e Joey ficou bastante vermelho.

"O que é que tu disseste, Wheeler?"

"Eu... nada! Eu não disse nada!" exclamou Joey, alarmado. "Eu estava a brincar, não é verdade."

Seto avançou para Joey e encostou-o à parede.

"Não brinques comigo, Wheeler. Qual é a verdade? O que disseste primeiro ou o que disseste depois? Diz-me!"

Joey tremeu.

"Eu... é verdade que gosto de ti, pronto."

Seto afastou-se. Joey olhou para ele, envergonhado.

"Desculpa... eu não queria ter-te contado. Isto era para ficar só para mim..."

Seto aproximou-se novamente e passou mão pela face de Joey.

"Desculpa ter sido bruto contigo, Wheeler." disse Seto. "Mas... como é que podes estar apaixonado por mim?"

"Não sei... aconteceu."

"Podes... podes ensinar-me a gostar de ti, como tu gostas de mim?" perguntou Seto.

Joey pareceu pensativo por um segundo.

"O amor não é uma coisa que se ensine... pode demonstrar-se, talvez."

"Então, demonstra-me." pediu Seto.

Joey abanou a cabeça, aproximou-se mais e beijo Seto.

A partir daí, as coisas tinham melhorado entre eles. Continuavam a brigar, mas menos vezes, pois agora, quando brigavam, sabiam quando parar. Normalmente, um deles calava o outro com um beijo e a briga ficava por ali.

E, com gestos, Joey tinha mostrado a Seto que ele não estava sozinho. E Seto, que não queria realmente ter uma vida solitária, aprendeu a dar valor à companhia de Joey. E a pouco e pouco, Seto tinha aprendido a amar. E agora, nenhum deles estava sozinho, pois tinham-se um ao outro. Agora, já se passaram seis meses desde aquela noite.

Seto olhou mais uma vez para o monte de folhas que tinha de assinar. Suspirou novamente. Já todos tinham ido embora da empresa e ele continuava a trabalhar.

E Joey estava à espera dele em casa. Seto olhou novamente para o relógio. Depois lembrou-se de Joey, à sua espera. Do sorriso de Joey, das conversas que tinham, dos beijos que davam.

Seto tomou uma decisão e levantou-se.

"Este documentos, ficam para amanhã." decidiu ele, pegando na sua pasta e saindo porta fora. "Não vou cometer os erros do passado. Preciso de passar mais tempo com as pessoas de quem gosto. Agora tenho o Joey. Ele é a minha prioridade. Os documentos, podem esperar."

E foi assim que Seto Kaiba, um homem ocupado, visto por muitos como sendo uma pessoa solitária, na realidade, deixou de o ser, graças a Joey e ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.


End file.
